Naruto The Second Minato Namikaze
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: When Kakashi refuse to train naruto in favor of Sasuke, Naruto asked the third if he can leave the village to train, when he did return he returned with some friends and different, Minato like
1. Chapter 1

In the Konoha hospital in the hallway Naruto and Kakashi was talking about training but Kakashi keep on refusing him

'' Why won't you train me Kakashi-Sensei'' Naruto cried

''Because I have to train Sasuke, Naruto but I already found someone to train you'' Kakashi said with an eye smiled

'' Who'' Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow

'' Ebisu'' Kakashi said to Naruto

_Not that closet pervert_ Naruto thought

'' forget it I'm out of here'' Naruto said/yelled as he walk to the hospital entryway

'' Naruto wait'' Kakashi yelled but Naruto was already gone

_I hope you can forgive me Naruto and I promise to teach some Jutsu to you later_ Kakashi thought

Naruto was walking toward the Hokage office when he stops at the secretary office; the secretary Akio Sarutobi the third oldest son was the one of few people who thought of Naruto as a son

''I'm here to see the old man Akio'' Naruto ask Asuman

'' Ok go right ahead Naruto and Naruto what wrong did Kakashi because I can beat him up for you'' Akio asked his son in all expect blood

'' Oh it nothing you have to worry about'' Naruto said to his father in all expect blood as he walk to the door to the third office

When Naruto was fully in the office of the Hokage, he went to sit down in the chair to sit down. The third hokage look at Naruto

'' What do you need Naruto'' the third asked Naruto

''Old man I need to leave to train but don't worry I will come back'' Naruto said to the hokage

'' Well ok I will fin-'' the hokage started to say

'' No old man by myself and if you let me I will tell you how to beat the evil paperwork'' Naruto said

''hmm fine but you have to tell when you back okay'' the hokage said to Naruto

'' Will do old man will do'' Naruto as he walk out of the door and into the hallway

When Naruto was fully in the hallway he saw Akio walk in the third office but instead of staying to listen Naruto began to walk out of the building. When Naruto was at the building he went to his house to pack. When Naruto was done packing he went to the front gate and told his Chunin that he was leaving to train and he already told the hokage.

**Please Review and tell me what you want to see next chapter**

**There a forum on my profile for anyone and everyone who like challenges if you want to accept one or two please pm me**


	2. Chapter 2

A thirteen year old boy and a twelve year old girl with seven kids' four boys and three girls were in front of Konoha gate. The oldest boy has yellow blond spiky hair with bangs that framed each side of his face and sapphire blue eyes; the eleven year girl has long bright red hair with bangs that framed on each side of his face and beautiful emerald green eyes. The first boy has yellow blond spiky hair with bangs that framed each side of his face and sapphire blue eyes; the second boy has spiky light blue hair and black eyes. The third boy had spiky brown hair and black eyes; the last boy has bright red shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and violet eyes. The first girl had long bright red hair and sapphire blue eyes, the second girl had short, chin-length black hair and large, brown eyes. The last girl has long bluish-green hair and large, bluish-green eyes.

They walk through the gate but stop when two chūnins asking them who they are and what they want.

'' Oh come on Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane we always had fun together'' the yellow blond haired thirteen year old boy said

''Naruto is that you'' Kotetsu asked and Naruto nod his head

''yes it me old man and we need to see the hokage, so see you two later'' Naruto said then head to the Hokage's office with the others.

When Naruto and the others got to the Hokage's office, Aiko Sarutobi saw them from his desk and smiled. Naruto enter the third's office with the others behind him.

'' Naruto is that you and who are the girl and the seven year olds kids'' the third asked Naruto

'' Yes it me and this girl is my girlfriend Lark Lakeisha'' Naruto said to the third

'' And the kids'' the third asked Naruto

'' Well these two kid are my and Lark's children Minato and Kushina'' Naruto said to the third showing the third the blond and red haired kids

'' How Naru-''

'' Well Hokage-Sama when I was six and Lark was five, we was affected by some jutsu and we did it without knowing what we did'' Naruto said knowing his kids put their hands on their ears.

''Well that surprised and what about the others''

'' Well the light blue hair boy is Sakumo Hatake the son of Kakashi and a women named Guren, the brown haired boy is Omario Uchiha the son of Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara.''

''Rin, Obito how-''

''Please Hokage-Sama questions later''

'' ok please go on Naruto''

'' Ok the last boy is Damian Uzumaki; the girl next to him is Raine Nevada and the last you should re-''

'' Kaede Yoshino, how are you and your mom and dad'' the third asked Kaede

'' I'm fine sir and my parents are dead sir'' Kaede said

''Oh I'm so sorry to hear that''

''it ok sir Naruto and Lark had been taken good care of me''

''That good to hear Kaede, Now Naruto can you explain to me please'' the third said/asked to Kaede then to Naruto who was sitting in one of the chairs in of the hokage's desk while Lark sat in the other and the kids playing in the corner with Aiko who just came in the room.

'' Alright Hokage-Sama, Obito was Tobi the man who killed and used the Kyubi that night but found out Rin was alive, they plan to get married and leave to go to America or something to start a family with their unborn child but Rin went into labor early and the others members the red clouds that what I like to call them appeared. So after the baby wanted to find me and Lark. But they to hurry out of there and went into hiding, when Omario was six Obito and Rin found us at which time we were already was raised Minato, Kushina, Sakumo and Damian. When they left Omario with us, the red clouds found us so they told us to run and they were killed but not without killed them first.

A couple months after that we found Raine and Kaede and let them into our family then we went every village, met new and old friends and befriend every Lords.'' Naruto explain to the third who had his mouth hanging open along

'' Wow that amazing I'm impress-''

'' Oh wait Hokage-Sama I also didn't mention that Lark and I are Jounins already you can just asked the fire lord and oh yeah the kids are genins and good fighters too'' Naruto said to the stock Hokage who then fainted

When the third woke up he saw Minato and Kushina staring at him on the top of his desk. He grabs Minato and Kushina and put them back on the floor, then turns back to Naruto and Lurk.

''Okay so I will put Sakumo Hatake, Raine Nevada and Omario Uchiha under you Naruto Uzuma-''

''Namikaze, Hokage'' Naruto said

'' What'' the third asked

'' My name is Naruto Namikaze, Hokage''

''Alright Naruto, you will the sensei of Sakumo Hatake, Raine Nevada and Omario Uchiha and Lurk will-''

''NO'' a voice yelled out and everyone turned to Minato

''Minato'' Naruto and Lurk said together

'' I want to be with you daddy'' Minato pleas to his father

'' I don't mind taken Sakumo, Kaede and Damian Sweetie'' Lurk said to Naruto and he nodded his head

''okay that does it Minato Namikaze, Raine Nevada and Omario Uchiha will be under Naruto Namikaze while Sakumo Hatake, Kaede Yoshino and Damian Uzumaki will be under Lark Lakeisha'' the third said while writing it down on pieces of paper

''Ok Third Hokage can please give the keys to my parents mansion to Lark, so she and the kids can get settle in, while you and I talk more'' Naruto asked the third

''Of course here are the keys Lurk, Aiko please show them the way'' the third said to Lurk then Aiko and they left the room

When it was just Naruto and Hokage, the fire lord came through the door and sat down in the chair Lurk sat in.

''Fire Lord what bring you here'' the third asked the fire lord

''Oh I'm just here for the final exams then telling the village just who Naruto is and tell how lucky this village is for having one of the most powerful ninjas of the world still loyal to it and how much they disgrace the Fourth wishes and what the First and the Second wanted it to be. But I'm also here to help you with the council and take back the power you gave them.'' The fire lord said and after Naruto, the fire lord and the third had begun planning.

**Lark Lakeisha look like a Red-haired Chi Chi from Dragon Ball**

**I'm sorry I didn't update my stories I was out of ideas and out of love with them but now I have them back.**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto, the Fire Lord and the Third Hokage done planning they had to get to the chūnin exam finals, as they were walking the stadium Lark and the kids came up behind them.

''Hey Third Hokage what team should Kushina be on?'' Lark asked the third

''I have to think about that'' the third said

''I will talk about that with you later Hokage-sama'' Naruto said to the third

'' Alright Naruto, we're here'' the third said as they all walk in the stadium and the hokage and others and sat down except Naruto who went to the sand siblings and there sensei

When Naruto reach them, he told the sand siblings along with their sensei he needed to talk to them. They then went toward the shadows

''Ok right here will do, you have listen you father is dead'' Naruto said to them

''How can we believe you'' the Temari said

''Because I was there when your ninjas found him'' Naruto snarl at her

''Ok, ok come down if our Kazekage is dead then who is that'' their sensei Baki asked

''That is Orochimaru'' Naruto simple said

'' then what are we supposed do'' Baki asked

Naruto told them what they are going to do and after he told them, he approves Gaara seal where he has control over the demon and not the demon himself. What Gaara did after that was so unlike like him, he hugs Naruto. After Gaara got done hugging him they went back to the stadium. When everyone was at the stadium, the third announce the first battle Karin Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga.

''Did you talk to her parents and her and did you made sure her parents are safe'' Naruto asked Lark

''Yes sweetie I did and took the seal off of Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon and Kimimaro. Oh I also cure Kimimaro so they are on our side while my clones are getting Jūgo and Suigetsu Hōzuki.'' Lark said to Naruto

''Perfect'' Naruto said as he watch Karin and Neji fight but he miss the part where Karin said something to him about him and Lark.

Karin was winning by the look of it, she jump in the air made clones and did one of Naruto's jutsu Uzumaki Barrage and Lark's Dragon twist.

''Winner Karin Uzumaki'' Genma yelled and Naruto look at Lark

''Hey don't look at me like that, I wasn't the one who left our Jutsus unprotected'' Lark argue

''Well you should of kept a close eye on them'' Naruto argue back

''If you two are finish fighting like an old married couple before you actually are married the Hokage and the fire lord want to speck with you two'' Genma yelled from the ground.

Naruto and Lark stood up blushing and walked to the hokage and the fire lord, when they got to the top where the hokage, the fire lord and the Kazekage aka Orochimaru are sitting that. Naruto step up

''If you sent for us cause you want to see what to do about Sasuke, well if he decide to be late then he forfeit his chance of being a chūnin. By disqualified Sasuke, Gaara win by default'' Naruto said

''Alright go tell Genma'' the third told a chūnin as Naruto and Lark went back to their seat, the chūnin whisper in Genma ear

''Sasuke Uchiha is late so he is disqualified, the second match winner by default Gaara no Sabaku'' Genma

The people in the stadium is angry and shouting that Sasuke deserve to fight but Sakura Haruno is the worst of them all.

''THAT NOT FAIR, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SASUKE'' Sakura screech

When Sakura was done screeching Genma start the third match Shino Aburame vs. Kankurō no Sabaku. This battle was finish by a second when Shino beat Kankurō by using his bugs on him.

''Winner of the third match Shino Aburame'' Genma yelled

When Genma was about to start the fourth match Kakashi and Sasuke arrived on the field. Genma look angry and pissed

''Are we late'' Kakashi asked

''Yes you are and thank to you Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified now get off the field'' Genma scowl at them

_''What I thought the Hokage would be kind enough to postpone the match''_ Kakashi thought

'' WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT I'M AN UCHI-'' Sasuke started but was knock out by Kakashi who felt the angry looks the Hokage and the Fire Lord are wearing

When they got off of the field Genma started the fourth match Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari no Sabaku.

'' Lark did you make a clone to get the snake seal off of Sasuke'' Naruto ask Lark while watching the match and Orochimaru

''Yes sweetie I did'' Lark said to Naruto

''Daddy what is Shikamaru doing'' Minato asked pointing at Shikamaru who stop and look at Temari

''Well Mina, he thinking of a battle-strategy that will work but first he need to analyze his opponent/enemy''

''ooh'' all the kids said together, but still kept their eyes on the match until Shikamaru let Temari win

''Fourth match winner Temari no Sabaku'' Genma yelled then Orochimaru started an Invasion by himself.

Naruto and Lark ran toward Orochimaru, Hokage and the fire Lord and together we fought him. We almost had him until he tried to summoned the first, second and fourth Hokages keyword tried before Lark ran toward him then jumped above him and did the dragon twist jutsu while Naruto did the Twin Rasengan jutsu. The third did Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet jutsu at Orochimaru and with all three Jutsus hit Orochimaru which had killed him.

''Do you think we killed him'' Lark asked Naruto

''Well let's see'' Naruto said before he took an axe and cut Orochimaru head off

''Naruto did you really had to do that'' Lark asked Naruto with narrow eyes and hands on her hips

''yes I really did honeybee'' Naruto said with a smirk on his face

''Can you two cut the flirting right now we have bigger things to worry about like the council and Kakashi teaching methods'' the fire lord said

''I don't know fire lord I'm enjoying the show here right now'' the laughing Hokage said

'' Hokage-Sama please, oh Lark did you deal with Kabuto Yakushi'' Naruto said/asked

''Yes I did, he is out cold and he will still be until I release him from my Jutsu'' Lark said as she, Naruto, the Hokage and the fire lord went toward to Hokage tower


	4. Chapter 4

When Naruto, Lark, the Hokage and the fire lord got back to the Hokage's office, they saw three thirteen year's old boys, four twelve year's old girls. The first boy has tan skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair. The second has fair skin, white shaggy hair, dark red eyes and three red markings on his face — one under each of his eyes, and one on his chin. The last boy has light tan skin, short spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes. Now the first girl has bright red hair in which she wore a white band and dark eyes. The second girl has a short crop of brown hair and blue eyes.

The third girl has fair skin, green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. The last girl has fair skin and shoulder-length brown hair and dark eyes. They all were sitting in chairs that they either found or brought into the room waiting for them.

'' About time you guys got here Koga Senju, Kohaku Senju, Sasuke Sarutobi, Honoka Uzumaki, Ran Slayer, Shizuka Nadeshiko and Ruka Dragomir. Where the kids'' Naruto said then asked them

'' Hey we would have been here sooner if Sasuke didn't had to stop and get his share of free donuts'' Koga said

'' HEY''

'' Boys behave and the kids even the rest of yours are in the Namikaze's compound and in your mansion I believe'' Honoka said to Naruto

'' Wait, Sasuke where you've you been'' the third asked his oldest grandson

'' uh, lost until Naruto found me and my children'' Sasuke reply back to his grandfather who along with Naruto, the fire lord and the kids sat down in chairs while Lark went watch over the rest of the children

'' Oh ok but next please try not to leave the village and-WAIT the rest of Naruto's children, just how many more children do you have Naruto'' the third said to Sasuke then asked Naruto

'' Hmm a few but only Minato and Kushina was born in this world, the others of my children and some of the other children are from other worlds but escape to this world when their own went bye bye'' Naruto explain to the third whose eyes went wide

'' But how many do you have now'' the third asked

'' A few/ more like hundred '' Naruto and Sasuke Sarutobi reply causing Naruto to glare at him, making the third faint and the others to laugh even the kids in the room.

'' Ok, ok we got planning to do'' the fire lord said after calming down and the third woke up

'' Ok what do we do with the council'' the third asked

'' That easy, here take this potion we all four Koga, Kohaku, Sasuke and I make it, it will make you into your prime like in your late 20s or early 30s. Then you can show them who's boss'' Naruto said handing the potion to the third who drank it and then the next thing everyone knows, the third is about 30 years old again

'' Ok that is solve, what are we-wait we have to talk about teams'' Kohaku said

'' but we already talk about that'' Minato cried

'' Minato stop'' Naruto scold his son

'' Ok what do you have in mind'' the third asked

'' Well I think Naruto should have Sakumo Hatake, Raine Nevada and Omario Uchiha, that all I think of right now. Minato before you say anything I don't think your mother will have Kushina either so it fair'' Kohaku said to the third then to Minato knowing what the kid was thinking

'' WHAT, I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THE TEME'' Omario yelled

'' I'm not happy with it either Dobe'' Sakumo said to Omario

'' Boys please'' Raine trying to keep the peace between Sakumo and Omario

'' Sakumo, Omario behave'' Naruto told them and they bow their head

''Hmm it seems that Naruto have his father heart, his love for bright red hairs and somehow had develop his air of wisdom. Also if I put Sakumo, Raine and Omario with Naruto, they can almost be the second Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha but without the down falls this time'' the third thought then smiled

'' Ok Sakumo Hatake, Raine Nevada and Omario Uchiha will be under Naruto Namikaze'' the third said happily

'' Now what do we do about Kakashi'' the fire lord asked

'' Hmm we always tell him that if he don't change Naruto, his son, Minato and Omario will not forgive'' Ran said

'' We will tell him the truth and Sasuke I hope, Sasuke Uchiha not you Sarutobi'' Naruto said while eyeing his childhood friend Sasuke Sarutobi who then pouted

'' Ok, we will do it your way but if he doesn't change then we will do it my way, oh Hiruzen the ninja academy and the ninja shops need to put out of the people of Konoha hands and into ninjas hands. I also thinking those who like Naruto should run those shops. You also need to run back around checks on the Chunins who work at the academy I heard Naruto should have pass when he first took the test but because of those teachers he didn't.'' the fire lord said

'' Alright I will get started on that, I will disband the other part of the council which is for ninjas only but the problem is Danzo, and my old teammates'' the third said

'' Oh don't worry about them I have everything I need to lock them up for the rest of their lives for the crimes they had done'' the fire lord said then got up to leave but first he bend down to Naruto ear

'' Naruto, can I have some of your potions'' The fire Lord asked Naruto then Naruto gave him a potion

'' Just don't tell Lark, that redhead of mine want to start making people pay for these'' Naruto causing the Fire Lord to laugh while walking out the office

'' Well it time to hit the hay'' Koga said standing up and walk out of the office along the others with the girls who picks the kids up

'' HEY IT STILL DAYLIGHT'' Naruto yelled

'' WE HAVE BEEN WALKING ALL DAY, SO JUST SHUT UP NAMIKAZE'' Koga voice yelled back

'' I swear Koga really want to be the cause of my death'' Naruto said shaking his head

'' Yes well I think someone may have sure your real surname'' the third said

'' That ok, Iwagakure and the rest of my father's enemies already fear me and they are calling me the next year yellow flash and the Oncoming Storm'' Naruto shocking the third

'' Wow you've been busy then, and will meet the rest of the children'' the third asked

'' Yes in time but right first Kakashi and Sasuke'' Naruto said

'' Ok, Tora please get Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha'' the third asked the ANBU that appear the jumped out the window again

'' Oh Hokage-Sama''

'' Yes Naruto, and can call me anything you like you know'' the third asked/told Naruto

'' You want to know the secret of paperwork now''

''PLEASE'' the third pleas out loud

'' ok here a question for you how do we be in two places at once'' Naruto said/asked the third

'' How do I-Ooooh'' the third said then bang his head onto his desk causing Naruto to laugh

**Review and if you have some nasty or rude to say I don't want to hear it**


End file.
